Reborn
by apple2011
Summary: When the NYPD's latest case puts a dangerous criminal on the streets it is up to one person to fix it. Though it turns out this person is two, the last Time Lady who is both Martha Rodgers and Johanna Beckett. Though as their secret is unraveled can they stop a killer who can outwit them every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

Reborn

**This is a remake of a fic I wanted to change. Again not Caskett for obvious reasons. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Apple**

Pain was the only thing she felt as she laid on the cold concrete floor of the alley, blood pooled around her and eyes tried every so hard to close. Though even with pale skin and a frail body this woman would not die and instead she simply lay, hoping something would happen, hoping something would change. Though to most it would not, on a cold winter night like this it was unlikely someone would find her. It was doubtful someone had heard the attack and it was almost impossible for her to live much longer. Johanna Beckett it seemed was destined only to die.

"Up you get kid," a voice thundered in the darkened alley and yet no one would ever hear it for the streets were silent. The bitter cold driving away the few who would even dare cross these crime infested streets. However the voice she heard held no sympathy, empathy or even worry.

"Lawyer girl up," the voice was accompanied by a stick thin but firm hand which curled around a blood soaked shoulder. A slight groan was this woman's response and Johanna Beckett felt herself be slowly pulled from the floor, pangs of pain shooting through her all the way and causing her to silently scream. The effort of this made her feel weak, though weak was all she had now.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" she gasped making the effort to talk and she was hauled to her feet. She turned her head to see this person, this stranger who even after seeing the blood and injury had lifted her up like she had just fallen over. However she was unprepared for what she saw, deep wise eyes that bore into her soul, the same deep wise eyes she looked at others with.

"No!" Johanna stated simply, it was impossible this could not be happening. Though the other woman nodded three times, her face; creased with wrinkles curved into a smile as Johanna realised exactly what was happening.

"Oh yes," the voice replied with a dramatic shake of the head. Johanna Beckett saw with slightly blurred vision her saviour. A woman who could only be classed as paper thin, with wrinkled white skin; which had seen better days and a mop of red hair which; something which had been preserved.

"How did you? It was?" Johanna muttered trying to stay in control, trying not to do the one thing she was destined to do.

"Long story, just after this go to forty ninth and... well you'll see," the other woman explained but at the same time not explaining anything. Johanna's back felt brick wall through the slices in her dress, a comforting feeling. However that was not a good sign in her experience.

"Kate," Johanna hissed remembering just why she wasn't going to let go. Her daughter needed her regardless, sure she was grown up now but a child always needs a mom. She couldn't leave, and Jim how would he cope? He wouldn't, she couldn't go. She didn't want to.

"She turns out just fine, brilliant in fact. I couldn't be prouder, though you can't see her again as a mother, it would destroy her and us," the other woman sighed deeply with tones of regret and longing etched into her voice.

"You've seen it?" Johanna asked looking up with desperation.

"I watched it; always from a distance and knowing I could never cross that line. You are her mother not me, we be the same person but our personalities are way off." Was the reply and Johanna smiled. It couldn't me more true, she was the academic type while this other woman seemed to be more flighty and impatient.

"When do I need to come back?" Johanna asked but she received no answer. Instead her teeth locked together and began to grind as another wave of pain took over. Though as it subsided she felt something else; a faint warmth slowly invading through the stab wounds designed to silence her. It was starting.

"You've done this, any advice?" Johanna asked to the other woman who frowned for a few moments. It took a long while of consideration for her to formulate an answer. She had to be careful after all; her own existence depended on it.

"Well drop the lawyer gig, it's boring. Secondly drop Pulgatt it's not job for us. Thirdly right wire over left, you'll get that in a bit. The rest comes to you through me," was her eventual response to which Johanna nodded. There was little else to say, if indeed anything. Instead Johanna focused on the ebbing which was growing stronger with each passing second. It was almost time for it to take over and she looked at the alley with her own eyes for the last time.

A horrible concrete thing it was, small and narrow; sandwiched between two buildings with its only function being protection from the sudden icy winds which sent chills right to the bone. Even the blood on the floor failed to make this place any more deathly; it looked natural almost.

"God I died here, what a terrible waste." The other woman muttered thinking the exact same thing, though Johanna tuned out after that. The warmth within had transformed into an inferno, spreading to every inch of her body. However it was not restricted to within, her hands were now faintly leaking a golden light which trickled into the air. The pain was gone now and yet she almost wished for it back, for her this was a fate almost worse the death. So as her eyes began to fill with light emitting from her neck she turned to her future with sad eyes.

"Its Martha by the way," the other woman announced simply with a soft nod and in that same moment Johanna's vision was blocked and her head tipped back. She took three deep breaths and felt the inferno within prepare for its eruption.

"Goodbye Kate," with those words she blacked out and the golden blaze exploded. From the outside Martha Rodgers watched as every inch of her former self was covered in light, light which was changing her. Every aspect in fact and after around twenty long drawn out seconds the light cumulated in one blinding flash and Martha held up a mirror as a much younger Martha Rodgers stood before her.

"I get how old?" Martha asked aloud looking at the mirror and to her older self who simply scowled.

Modern Day New York

Martha was tired, very tired in fact. Not just physically, sure she had been up almost all night with drama students who she was trying to teach to do something right for a chance but mentally to. She had lost count of how long she had been Martha Rodgers, she had gone from that alley to have countless adventures. Hundreds she assumed but then on one fateful night she had met that man, she never found him but when she met him it was like being locked in love. Though then she had Richard and adventures had stopped, she moved onto one; motherhood. A time she had enjoyed but it had taken its toll. She looked as old as the woman she had seen the day she regenerated into the Martha persona. That was worrying; soon she would have go back and help her younger self.

"Mother," Richard called from the other room, the door had rang so it looked like she had a visitor. Or it could be the mail as her son was too lazy to get it on the way out. He was going to the station and she was getting worried about that. Not just because of the danger but because of Kate, technically the two were brother and sister, through neither knew that but they were drawn to each other. She couldn't tell them the truth but she couldn't let them have a relationship. They had the same mother, her. Though for now she was safe, Kate was seeing someone anyway and Richard was getting closer to Gina again. Maybe it would work out fine.

"Grams," Alexis greeted from her position on the sofa as she engaged in deep chat with their visitor. Martha wondered who it was and then her face fell.

"I didn't know you had a lawyer friend," Alexis pointed out as she turned to the woman slouched back on the couch, her body healed and her face smiling. Looking almost perfect but Martha had nothing to say to that. Alexis didn't know this woman and thankfully Richard had been in a rush so he didn't recognise her but Martha did.

"Hello Martha," Johanna Beckett smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn

"Alexis honey would you mind giving me a moment alone with Jo here," Martha asked with narrowed eyes as she studied the woman before her. She knew that body anywhere and it was her, she could feel it in her very bones. This was her. The real question was how

"Sure Grams but can I talk to her later? She was telling me all about becoming a lawyer," Alexis questioned and Martha turned to her former self before nodded and allowing Alexis a chance to leave the room.

"Not only do you turn up in my home and almost reveal the secret but you try to poison my granddaughter with that poisonous career?" Martha questioned in a low dangerous tone, she was on guard. After all she had no idea what was going on.

"Firstly she's our granddaughter and being a lawyer is not poisonous, I would have told you that in the alley if not for the fact I had been stabbed," Johanna remarked and Martha frowned.

"I haven't done that yet so calm down, now what are you doing here? Also you regenerated in that alley, I was there. I was you," Martha continued, she didn't remember this. How could she not?

"Look I was about to do it and flash! I was in New York. The modern one and all my injuries were gone, so don't blame me!" Johanna replied.

"How?" Martha questioned rhetorically, this was supposed to be impossible. Meeting your own regeneration was a bad idea, it could cause some nasty anomalies.

"I don't know! Wait you've been me before so what happens?" Johanna asked suddenly remembering exactly who she was talking to. An older version of herself in both metal and physical ways, she should know exactly what happened.

"I don't remember," Martha admitted after a few seconds.

"How can you not?" Johanna demanded looking angry.

"I don't know, look shut up for a minute! In case you haven't noticed this isn't supposed to happen," Martha silenced the younger woman for a moment and tried to think. What was going on and why?

"I noticed, that's why I came straight to you and not..."

"No! No you won't! Don't you dare!" Martha warned furiously knowing exactly to whom she was referring. There was no way in hell this woman could see her daughter again, it would tear Kate apart and that was not happening.

"Oh it's so easy for you, you have a new family and yet where I'm from the next time I see them will be through your eyes," Johanna hissed sounding offended.

"Oh yeah and exactly what were you going to say? Hi Kate it's me your mom. Great to catch up with you, but not sure how I'm going to get back to my own time... oh by the way I'm Rick's mom" Martha questioned in a voice riddled with sarcasm. Then for a few moments silence descended on the pair.

Then after a moment Johanna sniggered, Martha glared at her

"Was that funny?" she asked and Johanna shook her head.

"No I just realised that I'm having an argument with my own head," Johanna smirked and Martha despite everything smiled slightly.

"I forgot about that, the witty banter thing. If only it compensated for the choices you made in your career, anyway on to more important matters. I need to get you back to the alley," Martha decided sounding slightly more cheerful as her suddenly energetic form jumped up of the couch and looked towards the door.

"How long have you been waiting to use it?" Johanna asked rolling her eyes,

"Since Richard was born," Martha replied with a sudden grin.

Later

"Oh my God what have you done to this place?" Johanna asked sounding disgusted as she walked into what used to be her TARDIS. Her one had been simple and white but this one was something else. A wooden control panel was all well and good but the rotor glowing purple just looked wrong. The walls were made of square panels and Martha practically skipped in, she had kept it in her office at the acting school; the one place neither she nor anyone else seemed to go. Though she scowled at Johanna when she complained about her choice in decoration;

"Coming from the woman who nearly destroyed it?" she asked rhetorically

"That wasn't me, I landed the thing," Johanna hissed in response and was for a moment lost in a memory. One that she quickly pulled herself out of.

"Anyway all I need to do is drop you off exactly..." Martha began muttering to herself while using the controls; she was enjoying herself immensely while Johanna just shook her head and studied the scanner. The news was on and for a moment she could see a crime scene. There right in the background was Kate, Johanna wanted to reach through the screen and pull her out but then she saw something else. A body was propped up and while the camera had only just glanced over it, she quickly reminded and paused the image.

"Martha," Johanna murmured looking in deep thought

"What?" the woman asked pushing one of the many buttons decorating the console,

"Look!" she ordered pointing at the screen and the older woman approached, for a second she frowned and Johanna zoomed in.

"That's high Gallifreyan," Martha muttered and Johanna sighed.

"Sorry I was born with acting talent not the sharp mind that hinders you," Martha remarked before the woman could comment.

"It says..." Johanna began sounding exasperated.

"_Finish the unfinished, _ I know," Martha turned to her younger counterpart with a bored glare.

"What does it mean?" Johanna questioned.

"Finish the unfinished, I can say it in either English or Gallifreyan if you really want but definitions should come more naturally to you," Martha sighed as she studied the body. A glancing image had been blown up into that of a youngish man with vibrant blond hair, someone they had never seen before nor wanted to.

"No it's a message so what does it mean and who wrote it?" Johanna growled feeling as if she was talking to a brick wall.

"Don't do the patronising brick wall thing to me," Martha's voice was dangerous as she recognised the tone.

Meanwhile 

Lanie Parish was studying the body as the van moved slowly through the streets, traffic had rendered the streets almost solid and she had nothing else to do. She had never seen the symbols carved into the body before but what was strange is they had been carved in with precision. No knife or blade could have done something like this.

Though even the strange circumstances surrounding the body could do absolutely nothing in comparison to what happened next. For in the same second a loud whirring noise filled the air. It was groaning and unfamiliar but as it sounded the air seemed to distort.

"You left the brakes on!" she heard a woman curse and suddenly her eyes saw a faded version of Castle's mom who was talking to someone who looked overly familiar.

"Hello?" Lanie questioned wondering if she had accidently doped herself up, both women turned to her with a smile. Then something solid hit her head and she fell to the floor.

TARDIS 

"What the hell was that for?" Martha questioned as she saw the woman slump to the floor, she knew Lanie and Johanna had just thrown; a walking stick at her.

"Why do you have this? Wait exactly how old are you?" Johanna questioned as she picked up a long sleek cane.

"Ha ha comedian, I used it last time I used this thing. I had to pretend to have a limp so I could get painkillers strong enough to make Richards' birth a breeze." Martha explained shrugging her off and ignoring the shocked look Johanna was giving her.

"We could have just snuck into the ME'S office," Johanna pointed out as she walked over to the body. Martha and her had landed dead in the centre of the van and had encompassed the body and examiner.

"And risk you being seen no thank you," Martha chuckled "Now hurry up and look, we don't have long before we need to put him back."

"Male, blond hair, late twenties, average sized, cause of death... total internal collapse. Everything just stopped working," Johanna commented as she ran her hands over the dead man.

"Wow that's exactly the insight I was looking for, I mean something like that couldn't have been answered by say... reading the report! Look for something a human would miss," Martha hissed as she went to join Johanna.

"The words in Gallifreyan were done with a high frequency energy weapon, something powerful. Though the weapon that killed him was more powerful, much more powerful and came with a high radiation count as well," Johanna continued feeling a sudden need to impress her older self.

"Good, now what species use such weapons. Oh yes only three hundred or so," Martha remarked.

"Would you like to do this." Johanna wondered aloud, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Not really. I like to stay away from old dead bodies in all honesty,"

"I'm counting two in here," Johanna muttered under her breath.


End file.
